Many commercial buildings, parking structures, transportation areas or structures (e.g., tunnels), and the like are equipped with lighting systems that typically include several luminaires or light fixtures configured to illuminate certain areas. Some such systems are equipped to energize upon detecting the presence of pedestrians or vehicles within a certain zone in order to improve energy efficiency and/or light pollution. Some such systems also are equipped with wired/wireless communications to facilitate communication with a control server, for example, or even other luminaires.